Little Netherlands
by Stupitaly
Summary: A short story about my point of view how Netherlands ended up at Spain's house.


"Hey mom?" A little blond-haired boy looked up.

"Why are we here?" The woman who was apparently his mom smiled sweetly at him.

"I need to do something, Netherlands." The little boy pouted.

"I don't want to be called Netherlands! My name is Tim!" The mother laughed softly.

"Just wait here, Tim. I'll be back in a few." Tim crawled onto a rock near the seashore. His parents always took him to the sea. He waved at his mother as she walked away.

"Farwol mem anderje gau!" He spoke in old Frysk. He followed her movements with his eyes until she was out of sight. His mother was mother Frisiia, she was well known for her abilities with water. His father had disappeared long ago. Tim pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms aroud them.

"Looks like it's gonna rain..." He looked around himself, hoping to see his mom. She hadn't returned yet when it started to rain. The little boy got soaked but stayed on his spot. His mom had told him to stay there so he would. Hours past and she still hadn't returned and the rain was slowly turning into a storm. Tim was still on his spot, he was soaked and shaking.

"Mama... Mama... Mama..." He said softly. At that moment it started to thunder and the boy started to cry as he was scared.

"M-Mama!" He cried out. He climbed of the rocks and tried to hide somewhere. After a while of looking he finally found a spot. He crawled into there and cried softly still calling out for his mom. Tim had always been scared of thunder and his mom would always come to take care of him. Without knowing Tim fell asleep. He was still soaked...  
When he woke up the next morning he saw that it was finally dry. He got out of his hiding spot and ran back to the rocks where his mom had told him to stay. She still wasn't there.

"M-Mama!" He called out again, of course there was no respond to his calling. He started shivering from the cold. He softly started crying.

"M-Mama waarom ben je nog niet terug?" He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around.  
"W-Who's there?" His eyes fell on a tall man with a tanned skin. He was smiling a bit. He stepped back since his mother had always warned him about strangers. He was still a small country so big countries would want to take advantage of him, his mother had told him. The man sat down onto his knees so he was at the same height as Tim.

"Don't worry little niño, I won't hurt you." The man smiled.

"I'm Spain, the Country of passion." Tim didn't trust him but decided it would be safe to tell him his name.

"I-I'm Netherlands, nothing specific..." Spain tilted his head.

"Where is your mother?" When he heard mother he started crying again.

"I-I don't know!" The man slowly walked over to Netherlands and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh it'll be alright, we'll find her okay?" Netherlands nodded with tears running over his cheeks.

"We'll first go to my house to get you some dry clothes and then we'll go look, you'll get sick this way." Spain smiled and held out his hand to Netherlands. A bit shaky he took the others hand. Spain stood up and started walking to his house. Netherlands kept a close eye on Spain to make sure he wouldn't do a thing.  
When they arrived at Spains house he was given dry clothes and he put them on. When he walked back and wanted to thank Spain he heard him talk with some other man.

"Yes, Mother Frisiia has drowned in the sea last night..." Netherlands his eyes grew wide and a scream from the little boys throat could be heard...

Tim his eyes went wide open, his breathing went fast and some sweat was on his forehead. He slowly calmed himself down. "O-Oh yeah that's how I ended up at that idiot his house... He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. 5:09 am it showed. He wanted to turn onto his side but noticed he couldn't as two arms were wrapped around his waist. He grinned and ran his fingers threw Bel her blond hair as she was sleeping and using his chest as a pillow. "Luckily I got to meet you at his house." He folded one of his arms behind his head and laid the other around Bel her shoulders before closing his eyes again.

"I guess Spain was at least good for one thing..." He thought.


End file.
